Beyond Anywhere in Our Hearts…
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: It seem another hollow attack was happening and when that occurs, both Ichigo and Rukia have to go and stop them, what happens when something strange happens and when they finished fighting it, they find a stranger lying unconscious. And not just any str
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Anywhere in Our Hearts…**

Summary: It seem another hollow attack was happening and when that occurs, both Ichigo and Rukia have to go and stop them, what happens when something strange happens and when they finished fighting it, they find a stranger lying unconscious. And not just any stranger, after defeating the hollow they take the person to Ichigo's home where later she claims to be their daughter!

What kind of mayhem are both Ichigo and Rukia going to have when their kid decides to attend their school and trouble occurs with any kind their child brings.

* * *

Chapter One

Life, sometimes you think you know when it times to take it down, when it's over and you've been beaten, you do but in some people's case you can't learn to lie down and just let yourself not get another chance at it to keep fighting until you win or break. In the Kurosaki family, there was no such thing as giving up and calling quits.

Especially to dumbass monster like Hollows!

Tora was somersaulted backwards and landed about two feet away before the Hollow came running forward with one claw hand extend, aiming straight to hit right at her.

Bracing the Zanpakuto, her Soul Slayer blade, she held it as it made contact with the Hollow's claw before breaking away and having it slashing at her shoulder!

"KUSO!" Ouch that was smart. She had let herself not be able to hold long before the claw had scratched her. And it wasn't a small minor scratch that she was certain.

She backed away and then tried to hit its face, slashing at the neck instead. Too bad she couldn't just cut through the neck and loped the ugly head off instead and end it like that. The neck's bone was just too damn thick and the facemask was the most vulnerable to hit direct, that what her parents always told her. The mask was the weak spot and hitting behind worked the best.

If there was one thing Tora Kurosaki couldn't stand, it was when Hollows didn't know when to just die and head to the other side.

Or at least learn when the Hell to go to HELL!

Well they're Hollows duh you can't expect them to just go and 'up themselves to where they should freaking go but still they were a pain in the ass!

Especially to hers!

_I hate this, I really seriously hate it when this bad asses think they're so tough when they nothing but just ghosts, god this is really annoying!_ She winced as the fresh blood poured out from her shoulder but she couldn't really care about that. She and her family gotten through worse situation than this and this wasn't one of them.

_God, stubborn ass Hollows!_ She cursed in her mind, muttering many in different languages at how all Hollows were no good S.O.B.

She bet this was how her mother and father felt when they had to do for their lives before they had try and settle down with a family and stuff.

So far over the years with her parents and their growing powerful family, more Hollows had been coming and they've had been ready to do battle while they as kids were taught in the art of fighting those monsters.

'_Better to understand while you're young before you don't expect the unexpected'_, her mother always told them and she always thanks her kaa-san on those wise words and the lessons she had taught and trained them.

If that hadn't happened, she and her whole family would have been Hollow food by then.

So far things had seemed to go well…until the downfall happened…she never expect it to find it end so soon for her.

It happened exactly on March 23, 11:34 pm, two hours, 25 minutes and seven seconds ago when the order came in.

The Hollow-radar cellphone her mother kept had detected not one or two, but five hollows, two in one area district, and three in the other down town.

Her family had decided on splitting up, their parents heading one way to fight two off while the three older siblings of the Kurosaki line, herself included went in the other direction to face the three others.

Which would seem bad would come to worse if the family knew what was to happen then as they left in different directions.

**_BAM! _**Her guard let down as she hit the wall hard, her head making contact first, hurting with immense pain as she slide down, the open cut on her back was seeping blood down the black top of her shirt. She lied for nearly a second before she examine the wound.

Right at her stomach, slashing her chest.

Direct hit! She felt pain and blood coming and going and then 'it', the pain where she knew hurt worse was becoming unbearable as she cough and spat out blood to the side.

She could feel her control slipping and if she didn't stay long to hold it off, she knew what the real danger would be…and it wouldn't just be with the Hollow itself.

"Tora!" She heard her name being called but her ears were ringing and her vision blurred as she saw two figures rushing over towards where the last remaining Hollow, the Hollow that she had tried to slay but was sent backwards flying to the ground.

She wouldn't take this lying down, her stubborn pride was what kept her going along with her whole family for a long time.

No matter the pain she gain or the blood she lost in battle, she would still keep fighting, to the bitter end!

She got up, her whole body shaken from impact, her knees wobbling and started running towards them to help. She saw the two people fighting against the one Hollow that she couldn't defeat in one blow.

Her older Nii-san and nee-san had been the first to confront the three Hollows and took care of the first two but the third, left to Tora, a massive one had send them both flying back and hitting a building wall away from where Tora was.

"Himura! Masaki!" She cried as she watched them fall on each side and not get up, both out cold and far from her side to get to them, standing on one side and them on another while the Hollow was in between them.

She wanted to race over to aid them but what if the Hollow took this as it golden chance and attack her when she had her guard down again. Then that would be over and her brother and sister would have to share the same fate as well after.

She had to stand her ground and not let this happen to her family, there had to be a way to defeat this thing? There had to be…

The Hollow chuckled, the white mask becoming sinister and horrible in her perspective, letting out one of its eerie inhuman laughs.

"…So this is how the great Kurosaki families line ends, with such weak fledging to carry a power, how pathetic. I'm sure your parents would be ashamed at how weak their children are? Especially you, you little brat!"

Tora's grip on her Soul Slayer tighten, her knuckles turning white as she went into battle stance. Her eyes glowing with unbeatable fury as the fire inside her raged.

How dare this thing speak ill of her family like that? She would make it pay for its insult to their family name! And calling her a brat!

"Nobody disses my family and get away with it you ugly piece of shit!" She raced forward and leaped straight at it, her Soul Slayer pull back to give a mighty swing down on top the Hollow's head. The Hollow spit some green glum out and she was hit in her chest, toppling sideways in the air and falling.

She fell and landed hard, the glob wrapping around her and holding tight as the Hollow came right at her and picked her limp body up.

She was barely able to move but struggled weakly as she saw the thing's mask grinning coldly before opening it's mouth and the two set of teeth inside ready to gobble her, body and soul.

This is it, this is the end for me, oh I wish Himura or Masaki weren't unconscious right now. They would show this Hollow a thing or two if it weren't for me falling back, causing them to be distracted. I wish father and mother were here!

She continued to struggle and closed her eyes and waited…waited until she was near the things mouth. This would probably be the end of her.

She just wished somebody could save her! The breath of the Hollow smelled of the stench of blood, soul and decaying living. _Kami please!_

Lightening, blue white-hot energy roared down from the Heaven itself and strike down on the both of them.

The Hollow screeching and Tora yelling as pain electrocute her whole body. Before she had time to react, a black hole was appearing above them in the sky and started to suck them up.

She tried to turn around but all she could see was her brother and sister starting to wake and get up and turn to watch her disappear with the Hollow.

"TORA!"

_

* * *

Beep beep! Beep beep! Rukia was lying in the small futon inside the closet of her substitute Soul Reaper when her cellphone started ringing._

_Hmm, another Hollow?_ They took care of one about what, four hours ago and Ichigo had already gone to bed after they came home, exhausted and too tired to move where else.

When being a Death God, it certainly was no picnic, especially for a substitute Soul Reaper. But still there were Hollows to deal with and it was time to find where they were now.

She pulled the cellphone out of the inside of her pajama pocket and read the message on from Soul Society, telling her, or Ichigo she should more say, where and when the next Hollow was coming. It said it was close by, down their area and was going to be here soon, very soon.

"Ichigo!" She cried as she slid the closet door opened and saw him lying on his bed, towel on his face.

_Great he's asleep! Figures!_ She couldn't put it off past him, it was near midnight and having to be up at times to face Hollows all day or in the middle of the night took a lot of energy out of him as a spirit Death God.

But nonetheless, it was still a Soul Reaper's job and they had work to do. "Oy wake up time for work!" She yelled but he didn't listen as he turn on the side, his back toward her.

"Well then, I have no choice." She pulled the glove on and then went to Ichigo side.

"OY ICHIGO TIME TO GET GOING WE GOT WORK TO DO!" And as she spoke, she pushed her hand through Ichigo's body and Ichigo's soul came through landing on the other side of the bed and falling off the ledge.

"HEY DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Ichigo got up, dressed in his Soul Reaper-samurai wardrobe, glaring at the Shinigami. Didn't she know what time it was? "Hey didn't we take care of a Hollow already! C'mon how many more before I can sleep for crying out loud."

"No time for that Ichigo, a Hollow appearing and we have to hurry!"

Ichigo was rubbing his head as Rukia was stepping out of his room and out the window. So much for getting some shuteye, good thing tomorrow or close to today was Saturday and he could catch up on his missed z's later.

Right now it was time for some Hollow ass kicking!

He raced after Rukia who was running down past the street, making a left turn and then heading forward. "Oy hey wait up for crying out loud!"

* * *

They had made it in time, past two downtown streets and another stray alley until they reached their destination to see their target.

A Hollow was bend over with something in its hands and moving closer to make the kill by putting it in its mouth, eating the soul.

"Ichigo!"

"Yeah I know!" He rushed straight forward and launched an attack on the Hollow by cutting off one of its legs then its arm holding the captive.

The thing screeched and fell over, toppling back hard. The hand holding the person let go and the person fell hard behind Ichigo.

Ichigo stood in front of the Hollow, his Soul Slayer ready as the Hollow got back or its feet, um foot and rushing straight at him.

"EAT THIS THEN YOU ASS HOLLOW!" He plunged the Soul Slayer inside the mask and sliced it down. He watched as it fell then crumpled into scatter figments to the wind. Rukia came over, mildly showing how impressed she was.

He had been getting better she noted, if he been a part of the Soul Society world she would have to say he would be close to becoming captain, the keyword 'close'.

Suddenly a noise caught their attention, a soft moan coming from behind Ichigo and looked behind him.

"You think they're all right?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia went over. Suddenly they stopped as both his and Rukia's eyes widen as they saw lying behind them was a person dressed in Death God uniform.

OH SHIT! Rukia was thinking this wasn't good, if this was a Soul Reaper here and if they knew about Rukia's felony that was trouble. Last time, Renji and her nii-sama had come to take her away for execution and now there was another Soul Reaper here!

Ichigo went over and bend to check the pulse. If Soul Reaper's did.

Great, just my luck, last year I had to go to Soul Society and save Rukia from her execution and now they're sending more after us! When is this going to end?

He was surprised to feel warmth coming from the wrist as if this wasn't just a spirit's wrist but an actually….

Suddenly black-blue light appeared and Ichigo jumped back surprised as well as Rukia who came closer watched as the uniform of the Soul Reaper changed to those of normal clothing.

A short sleeve shirt with the words 'I'm a badass bitch and I love it!' and blue shorts.

Normal mortal clothes, not the ones a Soul Reaper would wear.

"Ok…is that supposed to be normal?" Ok what a dumb question, but then again last time he remember when Rukia had given all her powers to him she had like a white robe or something, he wasn't too sure and said that after she lost her powers the next day.

Did that mean that this Soul Reaper lost all their power as well? He was looking over to Rukia and ready to ask when he noticed the expression on her face. She was surprised and bewildered like he was.

So that couldn't be good.

What in the name of Kami…. since when did a Soul Reaper, just change back, have normal clothes and have a human body.

She could sense the energy flowing from the body, an actually real 'human' body, not a faux like her but a real one.

Unless this was another person like Ichigo but how was it even possible for them to…the law…

Rukia went closer to examine the person. The person, a she was unconscious and was bleeding a lot but her wounds weren't deep nor life-fatal.

But still they would have to stop before she lost any more blood on the way.

Before Ichigo had time to react, Rukia was lifting the stranger up on her back and dragging her behind. "OY what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing baka, we have to help this girl!"

"Yeah but why don't you use your powers right here then modify her memory like the others?"

"Yeah true but didn't you see the clothes she had before, those were soul reapers' and I don't how or what but something about her we both need to know and we'll have to stop her bleeding unless you prefer she just lays like this and bleeds."

Ichigo sighed, it was impossible to talk this way out and decide to help her as he took the other side and lifted up. Soon the two were walking home with what surprised they were going to find out when their friend awaken.

Morning was creeping up as they made their way back to Ichigo's family clinic. So much for getting some z's later…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It would to be hard taking the girl in if he used the front door, so Rukia suggested the window and Ichigo nearly screamed his head off at the former Death God.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? How are we going to lift her from the ground, up the tree to my window? And how do you plan on doing that?" Rukia didn't answer as she threw the unconscious person to him and climbed up the tree; leaving Ichigo waiting below. "Hey don't leave me holding dead weight!"

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "Relax, I'm going to find something to help ok, sheesh! And besides, if she was dead, she would weight a bit more." She didn't understand the concept of 'dead weight,' but she wasn't too much aware of other words that she learned reading from the horror mangas she had. She stepped through the window and went into the bedroom.

Ichigo waited patiently when he saw Rukia appeared with a long coiled rope on her shoulder.

Where did she get that? He wondered, but pushed it aside as she let the end fall to him and he caught it and wrapped the end around the waist of the girl.

He didn't tie it too tight as he didn't want her to be choking halfway up but tie enough as he climbed up the tree and Rukia started pulling up the rope and he came in the room and helped too after entering his own body and grabbing the rope.

"Heave…ho…heave!" The two tugged up as it pulled up from the ground and to the window where Ichigo held the rope while Rukia went and pulled the body in. Rukia took the girl and laid her out on the bed as Ichigo turned on the desk lamp to give light in the room.

The girl appeared around his age to be precise, fifteen or sixteen. She had long glossy hair down her waist, black as the night but strangely he saw highlights of bright orange shining through. Her face pale and lovely and her body, well he wasn't going to go into too much detail.

All he had to say that she was definitely very slim and curvy and show some muscles in the arms and legs as she must have gone through training.

Soul Reapers training? Rukia never showed that much muscle but he guess she never have to. When Rukia decided to go check on the person's wounds, finding which seem the most needed in treat, Ichigo went to go fetch some water and towel from the bathroom.

Who was this person? And how was it possible he felt connected to her all of a sudden? These questions riddled inside his head as he left the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

Kon, the mod soul possessing a stuff lion toy was asleep under Ichigo's bed when he heard noise and had come out to see both Ichigo and nee-san dragging something in through the window. 

He watched as they placed the body on the bed and then went up on the top of the bedpost by the time Ichigo turned the light on.

Before Kon's black button eyes, a beautiful girl appeared in his vision. His toy lion mouth open and would have probably fallen to the ground if it weren't sewn attach to his fluffy face. He watched as Rukia started healing her wounds, getting them closed up and the bleeding to stop. Rukia pressed a hand to the girl's forehead for ten seconds before waiting for Ichigo to return. She started to get impatient then and decided to check why it was taking Ichigo so long and left the room. Leaving Kon in the room.

Leaving Kon and the girl alone.

Alone…together…in the room.

Alone with a beautiful girl!

Kon couldn't believe his good fortune. His eyes got star like as he stared at the sleeping beauty.

"Finally!" He was leaning close to take a good look at the girl's chest.

Oh yes good size, not as big and nice as Orihime but still nice enough. Ah to lie in the valley of Heaven, and so within his reach! YOSH!

He climbed up further the post and stood above, his directed angle where he should land when he jumped.

Yes NOW! "Come to Papa!" He leaped, ready to land on the nice soft cushions but was stopped by someone grabbing his tail and was twirled about then thrown to the side of the room.

Oh, today was so not his day…

* * *

Ichigo looked backed as the possessed stuff animal hit the wall with a squeak. 

Perverted souls, how he couldn't stand that thing if it try anything while some girl was out cold.

He couldn't help imagining if it took its' time while he was out to examine his sisters as they slept. Sure they were maturing and Kon wouldn't miss having an opportunity like that, being a pervert possess doll and let his sisters take him to their room while they undress.

Oh, he shutter at the thought!

Rukia appeared carrying the bowl of water and towel lying in. She wasn't surprised about Kon, he had been seemingly eyeing the girl ever since they laid her down. She shook her head and sighed.

"Baka…" She went over and stood to one side of where Ichigo was and then wringed the water out of the towel and started cleaning her.

The water was almost light pink by the time Rukia almost finished washing the girl. There was blood caked on the front of her chest and she was about ready to peel the shirt to be halfway up when a hand grabbed and stopped her hand from touching the edge of her shirt. She and Ichigo looked startled as they heard the person moaning then started getting up.

"Um…my aching back, did anyone get the license of that Hollow?" She was blinking her eyes, trying to see through the bright light and turned to see two faces by her sides.

One was a guy with bright orange hair, brown eyes and a scowl on his face with a stuff lion doll hanging on his shoulder when he was unaware as the two looked at her. On the other side was a small young woman with short black hair and eyes, violet-blue like hers staring.

The girl smiled and before anyone knew it, she grabbed Rukia and embraced her tightly.

"Kaa-san! It's you, it's really you! Oh Kaa-san I so glad to see you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Both Ichigo and Kon watched surprised and confused as the girl hugged Rukia who seem very much startled as this stranger was holding her.

"Ehh?" She was thinking that either this girl had some sort of weird amnesia or that she was exact look alike to this girl's mother. Kon did not believe that his own nee-san, his nee-san had a daughter, a very cute one to toot.

And then there was Ichigo, Ichigo was well shocked, his face holding a startled look which suddenly turn to one where he had trouble breathing until he let it out.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" He was laughing hard as then everyone's attention turn to him and looked as if he had gone crazy. Ichigo was holding his stomach as he continue laughing and had trouble trying to stop as he said between pants.

"I, mph, can't believe, that heh, Rukia, you have a kid? When were you planning on introducing your daughter!"

He was then laughing again when the girl looked at him and said, "Oto-san, why are you laughing like that when you knew I'm your daughter. You're making Kaa-san red! Obviously what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry kid, but I find it very funny, hilarious even that you call Rukia your mom and…your father me…" He stopped as the words hit him harder and stared disbelieving at her, "…me?"

The girl rolled her violet-blue eyes at him. "Duh dad, as if you didn't know, dad what is wrong with you two, you act as if you seen a ghost? Hey dad you ok you're looking a bit pale, um dad?"

She saw his eyes roll in the back of his head and then him starting to fall backwards, the doll on his shoulder falling off and starting to run when 'SQUEAK', Ichigo's body toppled on to him, squishing him flat.

Tora started to get off the bed and went to help her father when she heard another 'thud' and looked to see her mother fainted as well.

"What's up with both my parents, it's as if they don't even know that I am their daughter." She watched as the little lion doll under her father struggled to get out from underneath her father. Oh boy somehow she knew that something indeed was wrong but wasn't too sure where to start.


End file.
